Making up
by Seriouslyhappy
Summary: Blair’s and Chucks talk after episode 6 season 3.


Disclaimer: GG doesn't Belong To Me

It's my first fic Please Be KIND

Making up

Blair's and Chucks talk after episode 6 season 3.

It's been a week since they talked, really talked. Actually they've shared pleasantries when they met in person but never addressing the problem and there for never putting it behind.

As Blair walked out the lift her brain was in overload, even she could not make out all the thoughts running thru her mind. Was he going to talk to her or just ignore her like he was doing all week, did he forgive her, what if he had moved on, if not, what would she have to do as retribution, was this the end of the movie, was she to end never happily end utterly alone with no friends and specially no prince charming. The history of her life; get so close to what she wanted the most and have it taken away from her, just like Yale.

Now in front of his door she commanded her brain to stop and focus or this conversation would not be happening at all._ Stop freaking out Blair you're going to apologize to him, try to explain hopefully he will understands your reasons and everything is going to be perfect again. Oh who am I kidding he is not going to forgive me, he is probably with one of his sluts in there making up for the lost time which he spent with me. NO he said he loves me and proved it to me during this last months, he would not lie to my face like that, would he? Yeah he would, that is exactly what I did. And we are the same, he said it. STOP IT! _Now yelling to herself _I've got to calm down, Blair Cornelia Waldorf I order you to relax and act like the grown up woman that you are! You're Gracie Kelly! Just remember that!_

Even with years of experience of talking herself into things, this time it was not working, her hands were shaking her palms sweating, her chest tight. _It's now or never_.

NOC NOC NOC.

It took him three seconds to open it but to Blair was an eternity.

"What do you want?" Was the first sentence Chuck said,_ not even a_ _"how are you, nice to see you, I've missed you or maybe you're forgiven I love you… _Blair s brain was again working more that it should. _Speak! Speak its actually quite simple just open my mouth let the air out and make a sound do it, DO IT NOW!!!_

"I just wanna talk to you."

Knowing he could not avoid her forever he let her in. This whole week he was trying to figure out what was that thing happening to him? Analyzing It, he came up with a number of meanings; maybe he ate something gone bad or something overly fried, that burning sensation in his stomach, another reason could be that his life time drinking finally caught up with his liver, _how do you feel when you have hepatitis I've gotta to call Lily._ But at night he ceased to lie to himself he just felt lonely, after listening to other people bitching and complaining that relationships were hard he never thought it would be this hard, that it could actually make somebody feel physically ill.

Watching Blair squirm standing in the middle of his living room relief washed him. _I'm not the only one suffering._"You want to talk … so Talk"

"I … you see … you have to unders…" She tried but nothing came out.

"Say it … or this is just another one of your games!" he said it knowing she would remember that night in a Brooklyn rooftop. He wanted to make her feel as shitty as he was; and it worked.

_I can't believe it this is it, it's over! _With tears in her eyes she searched his, desperately trying to find her Chuck there, not the one who mercilessly hurt and step in her heart for over two years.

When his jaws twitched and lock it into place. She knew her Chuck was there, just hiding, but there.

"I'm so, so sorry Chuck, I don't know what I was thinking, I was not thinking at all, it's just NYU I want to fit in so badly, I want to succeed so much, feel like myself and Vanessa was getting into my last nerve…"

Unable to stop Chuck interrupted "And for that you had to deceive me, lie to my face; I know you MO Blair but I thought I was safe from your schemes… " he was staring at her looking for some honest in her.

Tears flowing, she was desperate seeking a motivation for her actions and drawing blanks "I don't why I did it".

_She is going to stand in my living room and lie to me!_

"Please Blair stop the victim act and just tell me the god damn true, be honest for once in your life!" Chuck was infuriated right now "And remember you are not that good of a poker player, I know all of your tells"

She was mute; the whole room was so silent you could hear a beat of a butterfly wing. _Oh butterflies!!!_

Chuck decided he was going to talk and she was gonna listen

"you think you can control me, treat like your lap dog" glaring at her with hatred "treat me like NATE" stressing his best friend name as he moved and now was mere inches of her face "I'm not clueless Nate you" He raised his finger pointing at Blair clenching his jaw "don't play me for a fool Blair, you know I'm not one! I trusted you and what did you do? You took something that were ours, our thing, private and used to get ahead in a ridiculous game"

She was feeling his breath in her face, whimpering she offered a low "Chuck…" crying freely now.

As much as he hated repeating he did "say something anything … defend yourself, where is your elaborate vocabulary or even your colorful list of insults?"

"I … I don't know what to say!"

Laughing condescending Chuck replied: "Let's play a different game, you will try honesty, make me believe in you… and the stakes are this, if you can earn my trust make me believe in you again I will forgive you, if not.."

She knew the end of his phrase, and that scared her to death. She had to say something, she was not ready to give him up, and she loved him so deeply. Those past four months turned her into his dependent; like a young child depends on its parents she needed him.

Looking far into the corners of her mind for a plausible explanation she didn't found anything good enough to offer him. He was staring from the couch waiting and by the look on his face getting angrier by millisecond passed.

Blair started to pace up and down the room Chuck knew she was nervous and furiously thinking in what she was about to say. Suddenly she stopped, right in front of him, those big caramel eyes locked in his _When did she stopped crying _her eyes were red but her makeup still intact _God she is beautiful_. That thought made Chuck realize he was going to forgive as soon as she said something. _Come on Blair, speak now!_

After long considerations in where was she to start, she began

"Chuck have you ever heard a tale about the frog and the scorpion?"

"What?" Chuck was dumb folded "I ask for the truth and all you have to give is some fairy tale, some bedtime story Dorota told you where you a child and you were the princess and can do no wrong' his temper getting the best of him 'what hell Blair, you are positively certain that I'm stupid, grow up! We are not in high school anymore I'm not Nate who ate all the crap you feed him"

Wondering _why Chuck brought her ex in every fight they had, Nate had nothing to do with them; he was so far in the past it felt like Nate belonged to another life._ Even so she said "Chuck just listen.."

Before he could think his mouth was moving "Buzzzz!" sounding like a annoying buzz from a game show "Wrong! Careful B. you are losing." His voice full of disdain, almost condescending, treating her like a challenged kid.

Without taking her eyes from him she countered "No Chuck I'm explaining myself".

"Are you going to insist in this approach? Let me tell you no. You Are Failing" It was like Chuck's brain had shut down, he had no control over his speech, as he shouted at her face "But then again you are great at wasting my time, you did it for at least three months!"

The last word flew from him and landed like an anvil on top of Blair's head. Tears rose in her eyes but did not spill; she lowered her shoulders and for the first time that night broke eye contact. Blair was the sight of defeat, letting out a breath she started walking.

_Oh my Fing god! What did I just say? _Chuck finally came to his senses _I was about to forgive her, how did I go from that to making her_go?_ Wait where is she going?_

"Where are you going Blair?"Just than realizing she moving towards the door "I'm going home Chuck, where else would I go." Chuck was now lost. What had happen? So he asked "Why?" Blair turned looking at him on last time "why? There is no point at explaining my actions to you if you already made up your mind Chuck, you're not going to let it go, doesn't matter what I say, even if it were a life or dead situation you wouldn't let it go"

"Let's not get overly dramatic B, a speech in NYU is hardly life treating"

"Either way Chuck you just want to make me suffer, see me cry and beg, give me hope so you can laugh at my face later"

_No _Chuck was screaming in his head_ that's not what I want at all!_

Blair continued "But I'm not going to let you, I won't allow you to do that, This time I'll protect myself you won't rip me to shreds yet again"

"So you are just giving up, running and hiding under Dorota's wing because you are afraid of what might happen"

"Might happen Chuck? Seriously?" now was she getting angry "You forget who you are talking to? I know you Chuck" and getting in his face "I know what you are capable of…for all the horrible, cruel heartless things you've done in your life you saved the worst for me! I know how mean you can be Chuck I was at the receiving end of those insults and let me tell you, you made me want to die more than a hand full of times so Forgive me if won't stand here while you compared me a horse or even worst' she gave a sarcastic laugh 'call me your wife"

Chuck was baffled with the situation he was the wronged one, he had every right to be mad he was the one who kissed a guy, he was the one played so why did he feel like he had to apologize, when did the tables turned. _Whatever you do; do not, I repeat do not, let Blair leave this apartment_ he grabbed both of her hands making she look at him.

"You want me to forgive you but you are the one who can't do it, I said those things eras a go and I took full responsibility and apologize. You are running, just admit it! I'm just a toy you wanted and couldn't have so you kicked and screamed; when you got it you lost interest!"

"You are delusional Chuck, you just described yourself. you are the spoiled kid in this relationship. It's you who don't know what you want"

"I want the truth Blair, not some made up history!"

Taking a deep breath and trying her hardest to keep her tears at bay

"The truth is in this last few months I've seen the caring and sweet part of you, and if I loved you when you were vicious to me, now, after our time together I love you even more" A single tear escaped "and if you were to go back and treat me with the same callousness I, … I don't know what I would do You might actually succeed, I will die". Trying and failing miserably to light the mood she continued.

It was the first time their love was brought up, and the butterflies in his stomach went wild. His eyes were burning_ am I about to cry, jesus I'm becoming a silly schoolgirl! Relationships really do make a man go soft! It is either that or sight of Blair hurt. _

Blair understood his silence as a sign of him giving up their love _this is the end!_

"Chuck I just want to say I'm sorry really really sorry" she searched her eyes to make sure he got it "And I love you so extremely you're my whole life! The only thing; person, that gives it purpose. This is the unchallengeable true, the only true that matters". Another tear got away from the prison of her eyes "How is that for honest!"

"Ok" Chuck responded mere seconds after Blair's heartfelt declaration "I believe in you, you won, you have my trust" .

Blair didn't hesitate she crushed her lips in his giving his an open mouth full on kiss. Chuck was caught by surprise, one minute she was devastated, talking like their relationship was over the other she had her thong in his mouth kissing him like he was breathing life into her, like she would suffocate the moment that kiss ended.

Just as sudden as kiss began, it was interrupted by Blair "I'm sorry Chuck, I love you" looking in his eyes as if to make sure he really understood. In response he smirked, _he is smirking, oh how much I missed that smirking _but his face turn serious again "Blair don't ever do that again" "I won't never ever again" satisfied by her answer he decided to light the mood "Promise me that from now on you will only scheme with me I know how you get humm' his hands traveling up and down her body 'excited when you are scheming". The most beautiful smile broke in her face and she answered "I promise". And attacked his lips again but this time he was prepared he immediately placed one hand in her butt and the other in her neck. The kiss was wild sensual and careless just like Chuck and Blair and it would last forever.

Fin


End file.
